Where is nessie's dog?
by HotsexyCarlisle529
Summary: Bella and edward got nessie a dog for her first birthday. When she comes home from a weekend she cant find her dog.


Wheres Nessie's dog?

(Nessie's point of view)

For my first birthday my parents got me a dog. I named her Jade. Uncle Jake took me camping for the weekend, while everyone else was hunting except auntie

Alice. Auntie rose who promised to take care of jade. When we got home grandpas car was in the driveway which meant he was back, so was auntie Alice's

car. When I got inside Jade didn't run to me like she normally do.

"JADE?" I yell out but don't hear anything.

"Auntie Rosie did jade get out?" I ask her.

"No baby she was here a minute ago. Maybe see if auntie Alice say her" she says and takes my bags. I run upstairs looking for auntie Alice, but I don't find her.

"Grandpa did auntie Alice take Jade for a walk?" I ask as I sit on his lap.

"I don't think so honey, here I'll help you find her" Grandpa says and walks downstairs with me to find her.

"I'm going to see maybe if she went for a run, since the doggy door isn't locked." grandpa says and puts his coat on and runs out the door

(a half hour later)

"Nessie can you come outside please?" I hear grandpa say. I make sure to put my coat on and then run out. What I see makes me faint.

Grandpa's holding a dead jade.

(five minutes later)

When I wake up I'm in grandpa's office. When I remember what happened I start to cry. Grandpa is by my side in seconds.

"Shh angel, we can get you a new doggy" he says. I hear the others comes home so grandpa picks me up and takes me downstairs.

"I hate you auntie rose" I say.

"Nessie whats wrong?" daddy asks.

"She let jade get out and now she's dead!" I yell.

"Honey I promise you I didn't let her out" rose says. "Alice?" grandpa says and Alice looks at the floor in quilt.

"I'm sorry nessie but she smelt so good" Auntie Alice says and I start to cry harder.

"I hate you, I never want to talk to you again" I yell as mommy tries to hold my thrashing body.

Grandpa takes me in his arms but I still don't calm down. Grandpa takes me upstairs and puts me on his couch.

He comes to me with a needle. I don't even care as he stabs my arm and I get drowsy. I slump forward into grandpas arms and then everything goes black.

(5 hours later)

When I wake up I hear Grandpa screaming and Alice crying.

"YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED YOU ATE YOUR NEICES DOG!" Grandpa screams.

"I said I'm sorry" Alice cries.

"Sorry wont bring jade back:" I cry out. Grandpa turns and picks me up. I wrap my arms around him.

"Alice go out and downstairs while I talk to nessie about your punishment" grandpa says and Alice nods and walks out closing the door behind her so she cant

hear since grandpas office is sound proof.

" I say take her credit cards away and not let her use anyone either, so if she wants money she has to get a job" I say.

"That is a good idea" Grandpa says as he holds me tight.

"Did you bury her?" I ask.

"Yeah honey I did and grandma made sure to bury her toy with her and a picture of you with her so she will remember you" Grandpa says and I nod my head

as I snuggle into his chest. He gets up and calls Alice in the room.

"Yes father?" she asks.

"Your punishment is no credit cards for a year and you cant use anybody's either if you want money get a job" Daddy says and holds his hand out for the

cards. Alice cry's and hands him like eight credit cards.

"That's all of them" Jasper says as he takes his wife. Grandpa sits down with me on his alp and does some paper work.

"Grandpa can you sing to me?" I ask.

"Sure sweetie" he says and starts to sing.

Come stop your crying  
It will be all right  
Just take my hand  
Hold it tight

I will protect you  
from all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

For one so small,  
you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you  
keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here  
in my heart always  
Always

I fall asleep right as grandpa finishes.

(song you'll be in my heart form Tarzan)


End file.
